


Family Don't End In Blood

by Sams_Princess



Series: Family Don't End in Blood [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is a Winchester, Claire Novak is a Winchester, Daddies, Daddy Dean, Family, Family Don't End in Blood, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Old Married Couple, School, Surrogate, papa cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Princess/pseuds/Sams_Princess
Summary: (Cliché Title because I am unoriginal.)“She’s been disruptive during class, and has been disrespectful to staff and students alike,” Mrs Baxter continued. “And then, just today; she punched another child in the face.”No one said anything for a minute. The sound of Dean’s chair creaking broke the silence as the man leant forward, placing one elbow on the desk in front of him.“Did she break their nose?” He asked, dead-seriously, sounding nothing but proud.“Dean!” Cas cried at his husband, although he couldn’t say he was surprised, really. “This is very important! Donotjoke about this!”Dean had the decency to look slightly scolded, but he still sat proud.-X-Dean gets a phone call while he's at work, from Claire's school. They want to call a meeting about her behaviour over the last few weeks. But Dean knows there must be a reason that Claire's acting like this.





	Family Don't End In Blood

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of 'Sunday'!! I wrote it for this
> 
>  
> 
> [photo set](http://impala-taxi-tardis.tumblr.com/post/84172494732/castielsnovaking-this-photo-set-looks-like-dean)

Led Zeppelin was playing from the tiny radio on the workbench, blasting round the garage. Dean hummed along to the song, sticking his tongue out as he reached up with a wrench to tune the sweet ’67 Ford Mustang that was raised above him. He was completely in the zone, not even having to think about what he needed to do, to get this gorgeous ride up and running again.

But then, the radio cut out, Just as Dean was getting ready to sing along to the chorus of ‘Ramble On’; the best goddamn song ever.

“Alright!” Dean called, dropping his arms and letting the tools clatter to the concreate. “Which one of you sons-of-bitches killed my music?!” He slid out from underneath the car, pushing himself up to face the perpetrator, expecting to see Benny or one of the other lads. But he only had to come face-to-face with his boss.

“Bobby,” Dean started, but was interrupted by the older man holding his hand up.

“You know I don’t like to interrupt ya,” Bobby apologised. “But there’s a phone call for you.”

Dean furrowed his eyes, reaching for a dirty, ripped rag to wipe his greasy, oily hands.

“Who is it?” He asked curiously.

“It’s the school.”

Dean looked up, eyebrows raised.

“The school?” He was already rushing to his feet, throwing the ran away in a hurry. “Is Claire okay?”

“How would I know?” Bobby spoke gruffly, with a roll of his eyes. “They said nuttin’. Just asked for a Mr Dean Winchester.”

Dean was already out of the garage and heading towards the big-man’s office, before Bobby had even finished talking. Sure enough, the phone was on hold, and Dean invited himself to sit down in Bobby’s chair.

“Dean Winchester,” Dean spoke into the phone as he picked it up and pressed it to his ear.

“Hello Mr Winchester,” The voice on the other end greeted him. “It’s Mrs Baxter here from Oak Park Elementary.”

“Yeah. Hi,” Dean sighed, wanting to just get straight to the point. “Is Claire okay?”

“Claire is fine, Mr Winchester,” Mrs Baxter reassured him. “I’m actually phoning to ask whether you and your husband would be able to make it into the school at some point today, for a quick meeting.”

“Uh,” Dean didn’t know what to say. He usually left all of this stuff to Cas; the businessman had basically been made to answer phone calls and deal with people of power, such as Claire’s principle. “What about?”

“We just wanted to have a quick chat about Claire’s behaviour over the last few weeks. It’s nothing to worry about, we just want to bring everyone together and have a chat about everything that’s gong on.”

“Right,” Dean nodded once, wishing for nothing more than his husband to be here right now so that he could take over. “Look – uh… how does,” He looked over to the clock above Bobby’s door. “Three, thirty, sound? We can tie it in with picking Claire up.”

“That sounds wonderful, Mr Winchester. Thank you. If you come straight to the office upon arrival, I’ll have Claire brought through to my office.”

When the call was cut, Dean let out a huge sigh and flopped back in Bobby’s chair. He needed to let Cas know.

Knowing that Bobby wouldn’t mind, he rushed to the break room to call his husband.

-X-

“I’m just saying,” Dean hissed, pausing to check the junction before driving left. “Claire’s behaviour has never been a problem before!”

Cas, who was riding shotgun, in his nicely pressed work suit (Dean had picked him up after popping home quickly to wash up and change into something a bit more presentable), rolled his eyes at his husband’s continuous argument. Dean took another left and drove confidently into the school’s ground, showing off his shiny ’67 Chevy Impala, for the whole school to see.

“Well, it clearly is now; otherwise, we wouldn’t have been brought in,” Castiel replied, the same answer to the same argument he had been giving for the past 20 minutes.

“And why did you make me put of this stupid suit,” Dean grumbled, driving perfectly into a parking space.

“I didn’t _make_ you,” Cas grumbled. “I just told you that you should dress up a bit; make a good impression. I’m surprised you listened, actually.”

Dean didn’t reply, choosing to sigh in retaliation. In the next moment, they were out of the car and heading towards the office. They passed a few other parents, mainly Mum’s who turned their heads to look at the young men. Dean couldn’t help smirking at the lingering eyes; Cas was quick to place a hand to Dean’s lower back to gently push him along, as well as stake a claim to all those daring to look.

“Good afternoon,” Cas greeted professionally upon reaching the front desk. “My name’s Castiel Winchester; I’m here with my husband to see the principle, regarding our daughter Claire.”

“Ah, yes,” The receptionist smiled tightly, and Dean gritted his teeth at her high-pitched voice. “Mr and Mr Winchester. If you take a seat, I’ll let Mrs Baxter know you’re here.”

Cas turned and took a seat in the plastic chairs positioned opposite the front desk. Dean followed, but didn’t sit down, instead choosing to stand and stare at the information board behind where Castiel sat. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and huffed.

“Behave,” Cas mumbled to him, not looking up at his husband.

“What?” Dean defended, shrugging his shoulders. “I haven’t done anything!”

“Yet,” Cas smirked, raising his eyes slightly.

Before Dean could respond, the principle was walking towards them.

“Mr and Mr Winchester, welcome.”

“Mrs Baxter,” Cas responded, standing to shake the woman’s outstretched hand.

“Hi,” Dean smiled, when she turned to him to shake his hand too.

“Claire is still with Miss Jackson at the moment. I’d like to have a chat with you both, before Claire joins us,” Mrs Baxter explained, referring to Claire’s class teacher.

“That’s fine,” Cas nodded. Dean sighed, resisting the urge to scuff his feet. He really did hate all this. Why couldn’t they just get to the point of this all?

“Come on through to my office, gentlemen,” She welcomed, using her ID badge to get back through the door, and held it open for the two parents.

A few minutes later, they all had a glass of water and were all sat around Mrs Baxter’s large, intimidating desk, and they finally got to the reason that they were all here.

“Now gentlemen,” Mrs Baxter started. She was a younger principle, but she looked ever the part. She looked both kind, yet strict at the same time, with a pair of black, pointed glasses sitting on top of her high-volumized hair. “As you know, we are here to discuss Claire’s recent behaviour. It has, over the last few weeks detreated drastically and I have had more visits from her in the last 2 weeks alone, than I have from all other students, put together.”

Cas and Dean shared a look, because this was the first time that they were hearing about things being _this_ bad. They both knew that their little darling could cause some trouble, but she normally (Even at 7!) knew when she crossed that tine; sure, she was good at toeing it, but she rarely crossed it. Were they all thinking and talking about the same Claire?

“What type of things are we talking about here, Mrs Baxter?” Cas asked, returning his attention to the principle.

“It started with the use of foul language in the classroom and on the playground,” Mrs Baxter started.

Dean glanced in the opposite direction of Cas, knowing that his husband was currently giving him a pointed look. The language Dean chose to use around Claire was a _huge_ discussion that they had many times at home.

“She’s been disruptive during class, and has been disrespectful to staff and students alike,” Mrs Baxter continued. “And then, just today; she punched another child in the face.”

No one said anything for a minute. The sound of Dean’s chair creaking broke the silence as the man leant forward, placing one elbow on the desk in front of him.

“Did she break their nose?” He asked, dead-seriously, sounding nothing but proud.

“Dean!” Cas cried at his husband, although he couldn’t say he was surprised, really. “This is very important! Do _not_ joke about this!”

Dean had the decency to look slightly scolded, but he still sat proud.

“Luckily, she didn’t break their nose, no,” Mrs Baxter reassured. “However, this is behaviour, as I am sure you are aware, that we cannot accept.”

“Absolutely not,” Cas nodded, whole-heartedly. “We agree, don’t we _Dean_!”

“Oh,” Dean stuttered. “Yeah; uh, sure.”

Cas breathed in through his nose but said nothing at his husband’s lame response. They were going to have words when they got home.

-X-

“We are _very_ disappointed, Claire Winchester,” Cas scolded heavily as he and Dean climbed into the front of the car. Claire was already sat in the back, having been helped in by Cas moments previously. Her blonde locks fell in front of her face and hid her scowl from both of her father’s. She would deny it, but there were definitely tears stinging in her eyes.

“I’m not!” Dean laughed. “Good on ya, kid!”

This brought a smile to Claire’s face, as Dean threw the car into reverse and backed out of the carpark.

“Dean!” Cas cried. “No! This is not good! You should not be proud of this! Claire, this is disgraceful behaviour and it will not be accepted!”

“Hang on one second,” Dean demanded, arguing his daughter’s case. “Has anyone actually stopped to ask Claire, _why_ she’s been acting like this?”

Cas said nothing, feeling suddenly very guilt; because come to think of it, the principle hadn’t said anything about Claire’s side of the story.

“Because I have every faith in you, Claire-Bear,” Dean went on. “I know that you’re not going to just lash out at anyone, at random. You’ll always have an incentive, like I’ve told you! So, tell us, angel; what’s happened?”

Dean glanced at Cas out of the corner of his eye, before returning his eyes to the road; Cas was looking like a kicked puppy for not having thought of this, and just taking the principle’s word for it. But Dean didn’t blame him, they were both, after all still rather new at this parenting thing; this was the first time they had been called into the school for anything. And, as parents, they had never had a 7-year-old before.

“They keep saying mean things to me!” Claire explained, sniffing as she kept her head bowed and her hair in front of her face.

“Things like what, angel?” Dean prompted, glancing over his shoulder quickly.

“They say that I’m not really a Winchester!”

Dean tensed up, and caught Cas doing exactly that out of the corner of his eye. They hadn’t kept it secret from her that Cas was her biological father, and Dean was her adoptive father. Her surrogate mother, Amelia was still occasionally part of her life, but Claire absolutely adored her Dad’s; and (Cas noticed it more than anything) she had as much of Dean in her, as she had of Cas. At times, Cas swore he was dealing with a mini-Dean!

“Of course, you’re a Winchester, Sweetheart,” Cas reassured her, kindly. “Why wouldn’t you be?”

“Because Daddy isn’t my _real_ Daddy,” She sobbed, unable to stop the tears from falling now.

Cas looked at Dean, seeing the pain cross the man’s face at this sentence, even though both men knew she didn’t mean it the way it sounded. Cas placed his hand over Dean’s knee comfortingly, waiting for his husband to respond, because this was his territory; he had to be the one to reassure Claire. It was a hard one.

Dean pulled into a nearby layby and swivelled round in his seat.

“Claire, angel,” He started. “Daddy might not be related to you by blood, but do you remember what Daddy says about family?”

Claire nodded.

“Family doesn’t end in blood,” Claire recited, with a sniff and a small smile.

“Exactly baby girl,” Dean smiled softly. “And Daddy loves you more than anything in the whole wide world! Even more than Papa!”

This got a giggle out of Claire.

“Okay Angel?” Dean asked. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Daddy!”

Dean smiled wide, reaching over to ruffle her hair.

“Good!” He joked. “Now, how about you ride shotgun, huh? And Papa sits in the back?”

“Hell yeah!” Claire cried, excitedly. Cas rolled his eyes at being relegated, but he didn’t mind one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr!!](https://samsprincess69.tumblr.com/)  
>  If you liked my work and would like to buy me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/samsprincess), please do!! It would be ever so appriciated!! <3  
> Thank you for all your support!!  
> Much love to you all!  
> xxxx


End file.
